prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlett Bordeaux
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Berwyn, Illinois | billed = Chicago, Illinois | trainer = | debut = 2011 | retired = }} Scarelett Bordeaux (May 13, 1991) is an American professional wrestler and valet. Career Independent circuit (2011–2019) Bordeaux made her debut for Chicago Style Wrestling on April 27, 2012 in Countryside, Illinois at the CSW Southside Showdown event, where she defeated Angel in a singles match when she performed a small package on Angel when she attempt to float over for the pin after a suplex. Bordeaux made her debut for on August 17, Bordeaux was defeated by The Angel in a rematch following an interference from her clients. Bordeaux made her debut for IWA-Unlimited (IWAU) on May 11, where she was defeated by Angelus Layne. Bordeaux made her debut for Great Lakes Championship Wrestling (GLCW) on December 1, where she faced Melanie Cruise in a losing effort. Bordeaux made appearance at Rey de Voladores where she accompied Shane Hollister to the ring against 2 Cold Scorpio, Oliver Grimsley, Jo Jo Bravo in a fatal-four way Elimination Match. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2012) Bordeaux made her debut for Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) on the August 1, 2012 edition of OVW Episode 676, where she faced former OVW Ladies's Champion Epiphany in a singles match. Bordeaux returned to OVW on the October 3 edition of OVW Episode 685, where she competed against then OVW Women's Champion Heidi Lovelace in a losing effort after the match, Bordeaux would show good sportsmanship. Later that event, Bordeaux defeated Taeler Hendrix in a dark match to claim her first victory. On the October 31 edition of OVW Episode 689, Bordeaux was defeated by Josette Bynum in a minute to win to determine the last participate for the triple-treat match to face Taeler Hendrix and then Ladies Champion Heidi Lovelace despite the interference by Taeler Hendrix. In that same episode, Bordeaux participated in a Halloween battle royal which was won by Jessie Belle. Bordeaux made her final appearance in OVW on the November 22 edition of OVW Episode 692, where she was defeated by new OVW Women's Champion Taryn Terrell. Ring of Honor (2012–2017) Scarlett appeared in ROH 11th Anniversary Show, accompanying the new member of The House of Truth Matt Taven alongside the heel Truth Martini for his match against Adam Cole for the ROH World Television Championship. Since then, she alongside Valerie Malone are accompanying Taven to all his matches. They are known as "The Hoopla Hotties". Bordeaux made her in-ring debut on the May 3 episode of ROH, where she competed in a Four Corners "Women of Honor" match against Cherry Bomb, MsChif, and the eventually winner Athena when Athena pinned Cherry Bomb with a "O Face". At the Border Wars pay-per-view, The Hoopla Hotties accompied Matt Taven to the ring where he successfully defended the ROH World Television Championship against Mark Briscoe following the distraction by Bordeaux. Chikara (2012–2014) Bordeaux made her debut for CHIKARA where she began hosting "The Throwdown Lowdown", on her first one she interviewed 2 Cold Scorpio. Since then, Bordeaux continued to host "The Trowdown Lowdown". Bordeaux returned to Chikara on March 13, 2013 as "The Throwdown Lowdown" hostess replacing Natali Morris. After the company's hiatus in 2014, she did not return. World Wrestling Entertainment (2016) Bordeaux made her WWE in-ring debut on December 26th episode of Monday Night RAW simply as Scarlett in a squash match, losing to Nia Jax in only a minute. All American Wrestling (2016-2019) Bordeaux made her AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined (AAW) debut on July 23, at AAW United We Stand 2016 in a dark match where and tag team partners Connor Braxton and Eddie Machete defeated Angelus Layne, Dominic Garrini & Gary Jay. Bourdeaux returned the following year on July 15 for the 2017 AAW United We Stand event where she was defeated by Samantha Heights. Impact Wrestling (2018-2019) World Wrestling Entertainment (2019-present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **DDT **Diving crossbody *'Signature moves' **Atomic drop **Backhand chop **Dragon sleeper with bodyscissors **Monkey flip, sometimes out of an corner **Roll-up **Running bulldog, sometimes after an corner splash **Snapmare followed by a shoot kick to the back of the opponent's head *'Wrestlers managed' **Shane Hollister **Matt Taven *'Nicknames' **"The Perfect Ten" **"The Smoke Show" *'Entrance themes' **'Ring of Honor' ***"The Hoopla" by The Jack of All Tracks (used while managing Matt Taven) ***"Pure Emotion" by Team RNB **Impact Wrestling ***"Throb and Burn" by Earl Coolidge Championships and accomplishments *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Women's Championship (1 time) *'MCW Pro Wrestling' **MCW Rage Television Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #89 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females See also *Scarlett Bordeaux's event history External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:1991 births Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Managers and valets Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster